BEAST weapons
=Overview= So far the makers of Modern Warfare 2 have tried to keep the majority of information on the weapons a secret, luckily for those people that just can't wait to play the game, they have slipped up and reviled quite a few guns. =Guns= Rifles AK47 The classic soviet rifle will be making a return for the second installment of Modern Warfare 2. So far it is confirmed you will be able to attach an ACOG sight, Red-Dot Sight, and a Grenade Launcher. Bushmaster ACR This new-age highly adaptable assault rifle will be making its franchise debut in Modern Warfare 2. The confirmed attachments are a silencer, heart-beat monitor, Thermal Scope, and a Red-dot scope. Presumably it will also be able to use the ACOG sight, but nothing is confirmed. FAMAS The French bull-pup rifle will be available in Modern Warfare 2, it has been confirmed to accept Red-Dot sights. AUG HBAR This Austrian bull-pup DMR will be available as a rifle and comes standard with the sniper scope. FN SCAR This gun used by US special operations will also be appearing in Modern Warfare 2 and will be compatible with a wide variety of add-ons. M4A1 '''Yes, this gun is making a comeback into Modern Warfare 2. '''TAR-21 This weapon is of Israeli make, like the Uzi. It is a bullpup type rifle, similar to the FAMAS. Sub-Machine Guns P90 The favorite from the first Modern Warfare has not been removed as many thought, and was shown faded in a screenshot where it was asked if you wanted to switch to it. KRISS The asian .45 smg will be appearing in the campaign mode, though it is unclear whether this gun will be in multiplayer. UMP .45 This sub-machine gun by Heckler&Koch will be making its Call of Duty debut in Modern Warfare 2, and will be able to use the ACOG, and Red-Dot sight. MP5K Shown in the "Flag-Runner" trailer it is unknown what upgrades are available, but due to it being shown with a Rail-system we can assume it can use an aim-point and red-dot sight. Light Machine-Guns M249 "SAW" This gun was shown in multi-player gameplay equipped with the Heart-beat monitor. Sniper Rifles M110 SASS The M110 SASS from Knights Armament Company will be making its gaming debut in Modern Warfare 2. It has been confirmed to be able to use a Thermal Scope, and most likely a standard ACOG scope and Sniper Scope. Dragunov SVD The russian sniper rifle will be returning for Modern Warfare 2 and was shown in a wallpaper. Shotguns SPAS 12 This italian combat shotgun will be returning and the icon looks identical to the M1014. AA12 The automatic shotgun made by Military Police Systems Inc. Pistols USP .45 The reliable pistol by Heckler&Koch will be returning in Modern Warfare 2. Glock18 The Glock 18 will feature a full-auto fire mode but it is unclear if it will use the standard magazine, or the extended 33 round mag. .50 Desert Eagle This very powerful pistol will be returning in the game, and may be able to use a laser aiming sight. M1911 This time tested semi-automatic pistol will also be returning for Modern Warfare 2, and may also incorporate the laser sight. .44 Magnum VERY DANGEROUS! Explosives and Grenades C4 This will be in at least the story mode and possibly multi-player Armsel Striker This stand alone grenade launcher will be appearing in Modern Warfare 2 and was shown in a screenshot next to some type of LMG. Smoke Grenade A lone smoke grenade was shown attached to a characters belt in a screenshot which seemed to be at an airport. M67 Frag Grenade This was shown in a screenshot from a level taking place in Brazil, It was shown hiding inside of a chest pocket on a terrorist. AT4 This was shown in multi-player game footage and appears to be the Russian Spigot version because it is guided. Semtek Plastic Explosive A player was shown in multiplayer footage attempting to use this after he had just gotten stuck with a grenade. '''Thumper x2 '''Grenade Launcher